Surreptitious
by TheHeadbandProject
Summary: Mainly SS. Some appearances by others. set at the start of season 4. Marissa is alive. Read inside for details.
1. secrets

Pink! It was pink, two lines. What did that mean, oh god, what am I doing?

This can't be happening. No wait, pink is definitely a negative right, it…it has to be a negative. No way it's a positive, where the hell did I put those instructions.

Summer raced around her ensuite bathroom, clothes flying everywhere, until she found the little rectangular box. She ripped out the small folded piece of paper and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. The small tears forming in the corner of her eyes, slightly blurred the writing as she slowly unfolded the paper, scared at what it might reveal.

Pink, one line, negative. Summer started to laugh a little….she wasn't pregnant.

'Wait one line, what about two lines' she exclaimed to herself.

She began to scan the paper again, with a small lump forming in her throat. She knew in the back of her mind what this little white plastic thing was telling her, she just didn't want to believe it. Once she saw the truth, written in black and white, she would have to face it though. She was pregnant, there wasn't a doubt about it.

'99 accuracy huh, this can't be happening' she thought to herself as she slumped against the bathroom wall, running her fingers through her hair. Through the corner of her eye, she spied a Death Cab novelty band tee, laying next to her bed, and her thoughts immediately went to Cohen.

'Cohen, this is all his fault, I swear the next time I see him I gunna go rage blackout on his ass'! she muttered under her breath.

At that second her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Cohen's cheesy grin smiling up at her. A small smile crept onto her own face but she couldn't face him, at least not yet. She had no idea what she felt about this, let alone what he would feel. She threw the cell onto her bed and walked back into the bathroom to clean up the evidence and take a nice long hot shower. She couldn't think about this, at least not yet.

Seth sat propped up against the headboard on his bed, phone in one hand, Captain Oats in the other. He wore a puzzled look on his face as Summer's cell rang out, reaching her voicemail. He hung up before he could leave a message.

'Where was she' he thought. Although he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

'Summer' he asked, even though he couldn't see the person.

'No sweetie, its your mom' Kirsten replied, stepping into the room and into Seth's sight.

'Oh hey mom' Seth replied, with an obvious hint of disappointment in his voice.

'Glad to see you appreciate our presence son' Sandy commented as he joined his wife in his son's room.

'Always do dad, the feeling of sheer excited swells up inside of me everytime you step into my room' Seth commented back.

'I sense sarcasm' Kirsten replied, a small smile forming in the corners of her mouth.

'Your very perceptive mother' Seth exclaimed, turning back and glancing at his cell, hoping summer face would appear on the caller ID. Silence surrounded the room, until Sandy spoke up.

'So son, your mom and I are just about to head out to the latest Newspie function and we just wanted to check on you. Well actually your mother wanted to check on..' Sandy was interrupted before he could finish.

'Seth, honey, is everything alright. I haven't seen Summer lately and you've been looking kinda down' Kirsten asked, shooting a glare in the direction of Sandy.

'Yer mom, everythings fine. I just think she's freaking out about college, you know. What the fashion on the east coast is and all is totally different to here, plus leaving Newport behind for Providence and not knowing anyone over there…..except me of course, and Taylor and Ryan going to UCLA…….' Seth rambled on as his parents just stood there, nodding their heads in complete silence. 'Actually' Seth exclaimed, 'I might go find her now' he said, jumping up from his bed, cell in hand and running out the door, before his parents could get another word in.

'I swear, he getting stranger by the year' Sandy muttered, although loud enough for Kirsten to hear.

'Well he is your son', Kirsten exclaimed before leaving a shocked Sandy to process what she'd just said, before he could come up with a witty remark of his own. 'Well are you coming Sandy, we're going to be late'! Kirsten yelled up the stairs as she headed for the car.

As Seth drove over to Summer's house, he admitted to himself that she'd definitely been avoiding him, but he didn't know why. Was she having doubts about Providence, or doubts about him? The closer he got to her house, the more he seemed to worry. He loved her so much, she wouldn't break up with him right…..right!


	2. baby cohen

CH 2.

As Seth pulled into Summer's drive way, he noticed her car parked over to the side of the house. He knew her dad was away on a cruise with Julie, and Taylor was with Ryan, so she had to be home. He killed the engine and as quietly as possible entered the house and went up to her room.

Summer was still taking that long shower. As she got out, she dried her air with a towel as best she could, then wrapped another towel around her petite body. She walked from her bathroom into her adjoining bedroom to grab some clothes from her closet. She was too caught up thinking about what she was going to do, or to tell Seth, that she didn't notice him sitting on her bed, mouth slightly adjar, staring at her. Even after dating, on and off, for almost three years, Seth still couldn't believe how gorgeous Summer was, and that he, dork, nerd, emo geek or whatever you wanted to call him was with her, the Summer Roberts.

Summer was interrupted from her thoughts by a small cough behind her. She spun around, but relaxed when she relised it was just Seth.

'God Cohen, give a girl a heart attack, what are you doing here anyway?' Summer asked in a slightly annoyed tone. She knew she shouldn't have said it like that, and could see from his face he was a little taken back.

'Well you see' Seth replied, 'I really wanted to see my girlfriend, but for the last few days she's been avoiding me for god knows what reason, so I thought I'd be stealth and surprise her so she couldn't avoid me anymore'.

Summer felt guilty. She knew she had been avoiding Seth, but with the whole thinking she was pregnant, then until like half an hour ago, confirming her suspicions that she was indeed pregnant, she couldn't handle being around him. Summer, relising she was still only wearing a towel, grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom, yelling back to Seth, 'Just let me get dressed, then we can talk'. As she closed the door, she faintly heard his reply of, 'aw, but I like that outfit', and a smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

The 'then we can talk' bit was the part that worried Seth. He nervously sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for her to re appear. It felt like forever, and thoughts were wildly running through his head, until he felt a small figure sit next to him.

'Hey' she said in a quiet voice, touching his arm.

'Look if you want to break up with me because you don't want to go to Providence cos it'll be way to cold and we all know you're a summer, sun, beach person, hence your name…….' Seth rambled on until he was interrupted by Summer's lips on his.

'I'm not breaking up with you Cohen, but we do need to talk'

Seth could sense the seriousness in her voice, so he kept quiet, encouraging her to continue.

Summer knew it was now or never. 'So I found out something today, and I'm not sure if it's good or bad news, you know. At first I was angry and a bit upset, but the more I think about it maybe it could be good, but then I got worried about how you would take the news. Cohen you know I love you' Summer rambled on.

'I love you too Sum, and you can tell me anything okay' Seth interrupted.

Summer felt herself starting to tear up. 'Impregnant' she said quickly, avoiding his gaze in the process.

It tool Seth a few seconds to process what Summer had said. She was pregnant, like with child, a baby………omg a baby…..my baby…. A baby Cohen. He was having a baby with Summer Roberts. As Summer slowly looked up at Seth and into his eyes, she noticed the shock, but then also the hint of happiness as a smile began to play onto his lips, and the urge to cry suddenly disappeared.

'There's a baby in there' he asked, touching her perfectly flat stomach, with a grin on his face.

Summer laughed a little at his grin, 'yes Cohen'.

'And you want to keep it right, cos I'll support whatever you decision is but….please can we keep it' Seth asked, like he was asking his mother for a puppy, rather than keeping a baby'

'Yes Cohen, I want to keep it, but what do you think'

All Seth could reply was 'I'm having a baby with Summer Roberts'

Summer laughed at his comment, 'Hey who said it was yours Cohen'

Even though Seth knew she was joking he feigned a look of hurt and sadness, that made Summer's smile even bigger.

'Hey' she said, clutching his chin between her forefinger and thumb, so she could look into his eyes. 'I'm having a baby with Seth Cohen', she replied, placing a short kiss on his lips.

'I have to tell Ryan, my parents, Taylor……omg' Seth said, jumping up from the bed.

'No Cohen' Summer responded, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back onto the bed. 'I don't want people to know, at least not yet okay. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to have a baby with you. I just don't want people to know yet, you know, maybe in a few months time or something okay'

'In a few months, we'll be in Providence, and it'll nearly be chrismukkah, Summer'

'I know, I know that Seth, but I can't tell them yet okay, please Seth, it's just a little while'

Seth couldn't say no to her. It was like she had this control over him where no wasn't an answer. He nodded, 'I promise, I won't tell anyone'

'Not even Ryan okay, Cohen'

'Not even Ryan' Seth repeated

'And don't try miming it either, or writing it down, cos I swear I'll kick your ass back to the west coast' she warned him

'Aw ya caught me out' Seth joked

'Cohen' she warned, hitting him in the arm.

'Ouch, god okay I promise, I promise, geez' Seth responded, grinning down at Summer. 'No one will know until your ready, I promise'

'Thankyou' Summer replied, leaning in to kiss Seth.


	3. The Appointment

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the O.C, but unfortunately I don't!!!! I know how sad.**

**Hey. I'd just like to say thank you for all your support. This is my first fan fiction and it really means a lot to me. Any suggestions you have are welcome. It probably won't be update as often as I'd like because I have my HSC exams really soon but I'll try my best. Thanks heaps. OCOBSESSEDAUSSIE.**

Chapter 3: The Appointment

Summer's foot tapped impatiently as they waited for her name to be called. She watched all the other couples waiting in the uncomfortable chairs around the room. They all seemed happy, and sure she was happy and she knew Seth was happy, but she was also scared. She knew for sure she was pregnant, even without a doctor confirming it. She didn't really have the morning sickness too much yet, although she had had some weird cravings, like picante, which she absolutely hates and pickles and ice cream, like ew.

Seth noticed Summer's foot nervously tapping, and her eyes wandering around the room, stopping to observe each and every couple. He watched her for a few minutes before sliding his hand on top of her and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. Summer paused for a moment before looking up at Seth, with a small smile playing on her lips. He leaned across and whispered in her ear, 'Don't worry, everything will be okay Sum', before kissing her on the cheek. It's like he knows exactly what I'm thinking, Summer thought, before resting her head on his shoulder,

Because Summer wanted this to be a secret, they decided to go to a doctor's clinic down in San Diego. They knew no Newpsies would be down here, and Seth had just told Sandy and Kirsten that he and Summer (against Summer's better judgement because she lost a bet) had gone to San Diego for the day for a Comic Book Convention. Although Sandy and Kirsten were skeptical, considering the whole TJ incident, they allowed them to go, with the exception that they call them when they get there.

'Summer Roberts' the doctor called

Summer lifted her head off Seth's shoulder upon hearing her name. She stood, taking Seth's hand in the process and walked towards the doctor.

'Just this way Summer' the doctor said, extending her arm and pointing at the closest door on the left.

As Summer and Seth walked in and sat down, Seth squeezed her hand, trying to give her reassurance everything would be okay.

'Hi Summer, and Seth is it?' the doctor started, 'my name is Dr Greenberg. Okay to start off with Summer, congratulations, the test shows you are definitely pregnant. Now considering you are only 18 Summer, I have to let you know there are many options available to you such as abortion or adoption'.

'No', interrupted Summer, 'we're keeping this baby' she said, glancing at Seth and noticing the smile plastered on his face.

'Okay then, I just had to let you know your options. So Summer if you'd like to lie on the table and I'll give you an ultrasound. Have you been having any symptoms yet Summer'?

'Ah um just some weird cravings, I've been really tired lately, and I've thrown up a few times although not every morning though', Summer said standing up and walking towards the examination table, while pulling Seth along.

'Add in the mood swings too' added Seth, bracing himself for Summer's hand to connect with his upper arm. Instead he just received one of Summer's famous 'shut up or die' stares.

'Okay so Summer, if you'll just lay down on the table and lift your shirt up we'll begin' Dr Greenberg continued, oblivious to Summer's stare. 'This might be a little cold at first' she said, squeezing the gel onto Summer's stomach. Summer shivered slightly, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, although Seth noticed and took her hand again.

'Okay Summer, so your about seven weeks along, and see that tiny flashing light on the screen, that's the baby's hearbeat'

'Where's the kid though, I don't see it' asked Seth with a confused look on his face.

Dr Greenberg quietly laughed at Seth's confused face and continued, 'Well your baby is only about thirteen millimeters long and weights about 0.8grams'. Seth tried to estimate with his hands thirteen millimeters, making himself more confused. Dr Greenberg added, 'about the size of a chocolate chip or berry'. 'Oh okay' was all Seth's reply.

'Well that's all for today guys, so are there any more questions' she asked as she packed up the ultrasound equipment.

Summer nudged Seth, telling him to tell her. 'Well we're moving to providence for college, so what do we do'?

'Don't worry about it, Summer can fly up there, it should all be okay. Just when you get there go to the doctor at around the three month mark. You're young and healthy though, so everything should be fine'.

As Summer and Seth made their way out of the doctor's office, Seth noticed a comic book store located across the street, and dragged Summer along with him.

'Cohen, where are we going'? Summer said, glaring at the back of his head.

'Comics' Seth replied without even turning around.

'Cohen, there's a Comic Book Store back in Newport, just go there' Summer said stopping outside the store and pulling Seth around. She was still surprisingly strong considering she was pregnant.

'I told my parents we were going to a Comic Book Convention down here, so if I take some stuff home, they'll definitely buy my story, considering you want to keep this a secret and all' Seth rambled on pointing to her stomach in the process.

Summer just sighed, 'Whatever, I'm waiting out here, hurry up Cohen'!

'Ahh look there are those mood swings again' Seth replied, quickly running into the store to avoid the wrath of Summer.

After half an hour of Seth buying out half the store, they were in the car on their way back home again. Summer had her head rested against the window, half asleep as Seth drove into the gated Newport beach community. As he pulled up into his driveway, he killed the engine and went around to Summer's side. Half awake, Summer climbed out of the car and onto Seth's shoulder, and he walked her up into his room.

He sat her on his bed, and went to find one his old death cab t-shirts, because he knew that was her favourite, and a pair of boxers. He quickly got into his sleepwear before helping Summer. He tucked her into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. He cuddled up behind her, laying an arm across her stomach before whispering, 'I love you Summer' and kissing her forehead. Then making sure Summer was asleep, 'I love you too Berry' he said, rubbing his hand over her stomach.


	4. The Moving In

Chapter 4: The Moving In

Seth slowly woke up, with Summer laying half on top of him, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck. He noticed how peaceful she looked, her hair covering most of her face and her hands wrapped around him tightly. 'How did I ever get this lucky', he thought to himself before placing a kiss on top of her head and unconsciously tracing circles on the small of her back.

Summer started to stir about half an hour later. She felt Seth's warm body pressed up against hers, with their legs intertwined. His left hand alternating between tracing circles and gently rubbing her lower back. She wished she could stay like this forever and just forget about everything else. Slowly, she removed her left hand, which was wrapped around his shoulder and brushed the hair out of her face.

'Good morning sleeping beauty' Seth whispered into her ear, before gently kissing the top of her head again.

'What happened' moaned Summer into his chest

'Well first off we went to San Diego…'

'I remember that Cohen, I'm not stupid. I meant how did I get to bed'

'I carried you up, I may not be Ryan Summer, but I can still hold your weight. Although in the next few months it may start to be a little tricky'

'Hey, that's not fair Cohen, just because I'll get a little bigger and probably…..'

'Summer, whoa come on. Trust me, there'll just be more for me to love'

Summer warily looked up at him, 'you know, when people say trust me, you usually don't trust them'. A small smile then crept onto her face before she quickly added 'you better though' and kissed him softly on the lips.

Seth and Summer walked into the Cohen kitchen to find the whole family, including Taylor, standing around drinking coffee and talking. As soon as they entered the kitchen, it seemed like all attention was on them, as Taylor ran over to Summer and enveloped her into a hug.

'Summer', Taylor shrieked in a high pitched squeal, 'I haven't seen you for ages, we have so much catching up to do like……..'

Summer just stood there, looking slightly bewildered. Thinking although she should be used to Taylor's behavior by now, it was way too early for this.

'And you guys thought I could talk' joked Seth, while Taylor continued her one sided conversation with Summer.

'Taylor' Ryan said, walking over to her, 'Leave Summer alone, you talked to her two days ago'. 'We'll be in the pool house if anyone needs us' Taylor yelled back as Ryan steered her in the direction of the backyard.

'Hey kids' Sandy spoke up, between sips of his coffee

'Hey dad, mom'

'Good morning Mr. C, Mrs. C' Seth and Summer replied as Seth walked through the kitchen to get Summer and him a drink of juice. Although he knew she would want coffee, and so did he, he also knew you weren't meant to drink coffee when your pregnant. He also guessed if he drank coffee, he'd be in trouble and Summer being mad at him was not something he wanted.

'Juice' Kirsten questioned, looking from Seth, then Summer

'Yer, we're trying do lean off the coffee, they say it's not for you, ya know' replied Summer quickly, before Seth could reply. She knew what he was doing.

Kirsten and Sandy just looked at each other. They knew there was something wrong but they figured it was the same thing that they wanted to talk to them about. So Kirsten continued

'So your father and I were just discussing your college'

'Mum, Summer and I are going to Providence, end of story' Seth cut of Kirsten

'Son let your mum finish' Sandy cut in

'As I was saying Seth, your father and I were discussing your college, and accommodation, and since Ryan just asked us if he could live with Taylor…..'

'He what' Summer exclaimed

'Shhh Summer' Seth said, placing his hand over her mouth, although it was quickly knocked away

'Anyway, as I was saying, we thought you might like the same thing, that is if you want to, you don't have to if you don't want to, we just thought since Ryan and Taylor were and everything…….'

Summer realised at this moment that Seth got his rambling from Kirsten and thought it was sweet. She wondered if this baby would take after her or Seth more as her hand instinctively rested on her stomach. She wanted the baby to have Seth's smile, definitely Seth's smile, with his dimples, but she definitely wanted it to have her hair.

'Summer' Seth asked, trying to get her attention

She felt his hand slide into to hers and realized that everyone was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

'Yer um I think that would be good' she said, smiling up at Seth. She felt his arm go around her shoulders this time, and pull her into him.

'Okay well your grandfather knows some people, and will find you a small apartment near the college, and we'll pay for it all'

'No no no, mum, dad, I can get a job, and pay for it'

'Seth, we will tell you the same thing that we told Ryan. No jobs for at least the first year, and we will pay for everything until at least the end of the second year. Got it' Kirsten sternly told her son.

'Now go get outta here' Sandy told his son and Summer.

'uh yer, I just gotta pee' Summer announced ' I'll be right back' she yelled behind her as she ran upstairs and into Seth's ensuite bathroom.

All of a sudden she just felt nauseous. She expected Seth to just go into the pool house or something and wait for her, but just at that second she felt his warm hands, One holding her hair back and the other rubbing slow circles on her upper back.

'Thanks' she choked out

'Anything for you Sum. Will you be okay for the farewell party tomorrow night' Seth asked.

'Yer I'll be fine' Summer said, standing up and washing her face with cold water

'Come on then, lets go ask Ryan about this moving in thing. I love to see him squirm'

'Oh lay off Cohen' Summer said, pulling him out the door and towards the pool house.

'Hey Sum'

'Yes Cohen'

'We're moving in together'

Summer turned around mid stride and saw his smile, with his dimples. 'Yes….we…..are' she replied in between kisses. 'At least we won't have to explain this for awhile' she continued, pointing to her stomach.

'We will have to tell them eventually Sum' Seth said in a concerned voice

'Yer okay, we will, but just give me a little time okay' she said a little harshly. She noticed his face fall. 'Please' she said grabbing his hand.

'Okay' he said, starting to walk towards the pool house again. 'So what time are you coming over tomorrow for the party' he continued. He was so whipped.

'Bout 4-ish I guess, I wanna call Coop first. I haven't heard from her for ages'

**Hey so this was more of a filler chapter. We'll probably have the farewell party next chapter, and the farewell of Seth and Summer to Providence. Any suggestions are more than welcome, even suggestions for baby names. Thanx. **


	5. The Start Of A New Beginning

Chapter 5: The Goodbye

Ring Ring…….Ring Ring…….Ring Ring…….

To Summer it seemed like it was taking forever for Coop to answer her cell. 'Come on, Coop' Summer whispered into her cell.

'Hello' Marissa said, slightly out of breathe with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She obviously hadn't looked at the ID.

'Hey Coop' Summer said in a very chipper voice. 'What cha been doing? You sound outta breath'

'Oh nothing, you know, I just didn't hear my phone'

'uhuh sure Coop, maybe I should rephrase the question then to, who ya been doing?' Summer knew Marissa, and could tell Marissa's face was going bright red.

'Summer! I'm not telling, it's like a sacred act between two people and you wouldn't know him anyway'

'Okay seriously, we both know you don't believe that anymore, so come on we haven't talked for ages and knowing you, you can't go five minutes without another boyfriend or whatevs'

'Well I could just reverse the question and ask you the exact same thing' countered Marissa.

'That's easy, Cohen. But I asked first'

'Okay, didn't need to know that Sum'

'You asked!'

'Yer well I obviously wasn't thinking straight….' There was a short pause. 'Your not gunna let this go till you find out, are you?'

'Nope, so you better just tell me now' Summer told Marissa with a smirk.

Summer stood at the Cohen's front door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

'Hey Atwood' Summer said before Ryan could even say one word. 'Where's Cohen'

'Upstairs'

'Thanks' Summer replied, pushing past him and heading upstairs.

'There's trouble' Ryan told himself, watching Summer stalk up the stairs.

'Cohen' Summer yelled, barging into Seth's room

Seth jumped up from his bed, comic book dropping to the floor and his hair messed up

'Whats, whats wrong. Are you okay' Seth asked hurridly

'This' Summer said, holding up a swimsuit. 'It doesn't fit anymore'. Summer looked on the verge of tears. Stupid hormones, she thought to herself. In reality, Summer looked no bigger than usual.

'Sum' Seth said, pulling her into a hug, 'You can't tell at all, you're fine okay'

Summer just stayed silent, her head resting on Seth's chest, breathing in his scent. It was undescribeable to Summer, but it made her feel safe.

'Plus I'm pretty sure these swimmers are stretchy, so we could probably even fit them on a beached whale'

Summer pulled out of the hug and grabbed her swimmers back. 'Your an ass' She yelled, before hitting him in the arm and stalking off into the bathroom to get changed.

Summer came out of the bathroom to find Seth still standing in the same position as when she left him. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. Before she knew it, Seth's warm lips were on her and she automatically responded. 'Sorry' Seth whispered, breaking the kiss, 'You're perfect, no matter how big you may get'.

Summer looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She felt safe and happy, as a smile crept onto her lips. She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand to pull him downstairs.

'No no no, come on Sum, can't we just stay up here a bit' pleaded Seth, holding onto Summers hand.

'Cohen' Summer said, turning around to face him, 'We'll be late for the party, and your parents know that I'm up here, now come on'

'So what, they're letting us live together, I'm pretty sure they know that we've slept together, and plus that's just proof of that right there' Seth finished, pointed to her stomach.

'Cohen' Summer warned, 'Just come downstairs with me now okay'

'Okay sweetie' Seth replied, giving up.

'Sweetie? ... ew'

'Honey, Buttercup, cupcake

'Do I look like something you could eat?

Seth stood and looked at her for a minute. 'Eureka. I got it, Berry Senior'

'What' Summer asked, completely not understanding him

'Well remember when the doctor said it was about the size of a chocolate chip or berry, well I thought it'd be cute to call it berry. That and the fact that Chip reminds me of that waterpolo looking guy you went to that charity fundraiser thing with a few years back' Seth said in one breath.

'Your delusional' said Summer, shaking her head, before turning around and heading downstairs without him

'Hey wait up' Seth whined, running down after her

The farewell party, which basically consisted of the Cohen's, Julie, Kaitlin, and Dr Roberts was nearly over. Summer, Seth, Ryan and Taylor were all standing by the pool, chatting to each other and enjoying some of their last days before college began.

'So how's Marissa' asked Taylor.

Ryan looked up at the mention of Marissa's name. Even though he knew he and Marissa would never work as a couple, and he really liked Taylor, possibly loved, but he would always care about how she was doing. Taylor on the other hand was still unsure about how Ryan felt. It was no secret he kept things bottled up, rarely showing too much emotion. She understood that Ryan would still care for Marissa, but was still unsure as to whether he still loved her, or could ever feel the same way he felt for Marissa towards her.

'Oh she's really good, you know' Summer replied vaguely.

'No they don't know, that's why they asked sugar' stated Seth

'Okay seriously, enough with the pet names Cohen' warned Summer, crossing her arms in the process

'Why, you get to call me Cohen' Seth pointed out

'Cohen is your last name asshat, and I happen to like my name' countered Summer

'Well what if I like my name…. Seth, Seeth, Seetthh…….' He replied, extending each vowel and cons anent.

'Well, if your into the whole geeky, cute when you're a kid but not really as an adult name' teased Summer, 'Cohen sounds slightly more masculine'

'She's got a point there' interrupted Taylor, wearing an amused expression on her face

'Oh come on, this is so not fair' Whined Seth. 'Ryan?'

'Gotta agree with the ladies Seth' Ryan said, holding up his arms in mock defence and laughing

'Well blame the folks, I'm pretty sure I didn't have a choice in the matter'

'With that mouth, I'm surprised you weren't talking at one day old' joked Ryan

'Oh look who's the comedian' dead panned Seth. 'This party is so not fun, although it does remind me of the days where you' pointing at Ryan 'weren't here, and you' pointing at Summer 'ignored me and you' pointing at Taylor ' were trying to beat Marissa for social chair with Madison and Ashley'. Seth knew the guilt card always worked well, at least with Summer.

'But I guess it's all okay' continued Seth 'cos you all fell for the Cohen charm eventually'. He pulled Summer into his side.

'Yer, I guess I did' whispered Summer into his ear, before giving him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth and resting her head on his shoulder.

'So you never told us how Marissa was' stated Ryan, changing the subject. He could never understand how one minute they could go from insults to mushy love declarations, but it was Seth and Summer, that's how they were.

'Oh she's screwing around with this rich greek guy, I think his name was Nickolas or something' Summer airily replied, not noticing the looks on each of her friends faces at her bluntness.

'Seth, Ryan, girls, you have to leave for the airport soon' called Kirsten from the Kitchen doors, interrupting and conveniently changing the subject.

'Okay mom' replied Seth, as Ryan just nodded.

Taylor clapped her hands excitedly before turning to everyone and asking, in a very chipper voice 'So are we all ready to go then, we don't want to be late and veer off schedule'

'No because that would be the real downfall to the start of this amazing adventure' dead panned Seth, before walking into the house behind Ryan and Taylor, with Summer at his side

**Hey, so I have a few ideas of where this story is headed, but I'd like to hear what you guys would like to happen. As always suggestions are welcome. And I'd just like to say thankyou for all the reviews, you guys are great, and a special shoutout to Tines, who has reviewed from the start and been a great encouragement to continue this fanfic. So please review…..cough hint cough it's the button below ******


	6. The Roommate

Chapter 6: The Roommate

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard American Airlines flight 787, from Los Angeles, California to Providence, Rhode Island……' droned the pilot's voice through the speakers.

The early morning farewell at the airport had been exhausting, and now having to sit in the planes uncomfortable seats, with little to no leg room, neither Seth or Summer were looking forward to it. They had stayed in a hotel in LA overnight, due to the early morning start, which Seth particularly wasn't appreciating.

'Cohen, why didn't you book us business class seats, I swear I can hardly feel my legs already they're that squashed' Summer whined, trying to get comfortable in her seat, which she was starting to believe was impossible.

'Because Summer, by the time I booked the flight, that section was already full. Something about major business conferences in Rhode Island this time of year' replied Seth nonchalantly, staring out the window of the plane.

Summer stopped fidgeting and looked over at Seth. 'You know its okay that you cried a little at the terminal, I cried too see'. She pointed out her blotchy red cheeks while slipping her hand inside his.

'I was not crying, I have allergies and there was so much pollen in that airport it was ridiculous. Plus you're allowed to cry, you're a women with hormones' replied Seth, turning his head to look at her.

'I think its sweet' replied Summer, ignoring his last comment 'and I hope this one will be like their father'.

Seth just smiled shyly and placed his arm around her, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder, as they watched the scenery of California disappear beneath them.

The flight was fairly uneventful, with Summer only having to rush to the bathroom once. Seth of course was going to follow, until he got a dirty look from one of the flight attendants, thinking he was following her in there for different reasons, which he would usually be all up for under different circumstances.

Once the flight landed, Both Seth and Summer made their way off the plane and to the baggage carousel.

'Ohh there's my bag' Summer yelled, pushing past people to get her bag. The next thing she knew, a pair of familiar arms were around her waist, pulling her back. She felt Seth's breath in her ear.

'You're not lifting anything okay, that's my job'

'Cohen, I'm pregnant, not weak and elderly' Summer stated, pretending to be annoyed with his chivalry. Although when he struggled to get the bags off the luggage carousel, let alone onto the luggage trolley, she stifled a laugh and went to help him.

On the way to the college campus, Seth looked out the cab window, looking at the completely different scenery to Newport. He always used to dream about escaping to the east coast, with new people, new school and new friends, or any friends in Seth's case. Although ever since Ryan came, in which Marissa and Summer followed, and he started to make friends with Luke, Anna and Zach, he was starting to feel a little homesick.

Summer noticed how quiet Seth was being. For the next two weeks, she would have to share a dorm room with a random. She wished Marissa was there. They always had this plan where they would go to the same college, and be roommates.

'Cohen' Summer sighed softly, 'everything will be okay, I love you'

'I know, it's just, I can't even lift a bag onto a trolley. How the hell am I going to take care of you and our baby' Seth replied glumly, still looking out the window, refusing to look Summer in the eye.

'I don't care if you can't lift a heavy bag. With all you're little flaws and little quirks, somehow you just keep drawing me in' Summer laughed

'Hmmm where've I heard that before' Seth grinned, finally turning to face her and plant a small kiss on her nose.

'Well as I remember, you're the brains, Ryan's the braun' she chuckled.

'Yep, and you're the boobs' he replied cheekily, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into him.

'Cohen' Summer gasped, sneaking a look at the cab driver to make sure he wasn't watching them. When she was sure that he wasn't spying, she whispered huskily into his ear, 'well you know with pregnancy they will get bigger'.

Seth's grin widened, like a kid at a candy store, with his dimples showing more than ever. At that moment Summer found herself praying their child would inherit those dimples that made her smile just as wide. She felt his hands start to slide up her back and around her front towards her breasts.

Summer pulled away from him, whispering in an undertone voice, 'Cohen, not here, plus they kinda hurt okay', slightly embarrassed.

Seth chuckled a little, before putting his arms around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her temple. 'I love you too'.

As Summer paid the cab driver, Seth struggled with the bags.

'So what dorm are we in again' Seth puffed, hauling the bags onto the pathway.

'Ummm it says here we're in the John Wayne building, which I think is that one' Summer replied, looking over her information papers, and pointing to the nearest building.

'Oh thank god' Seth said, looking around et the bags at his feet.

Summer just smirked before starting to walk towards the building. When she realized Seth wasn't following her, she turned around and walked back up to him. Without saying a word, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and took one of the lighter bags, continuing back towards the dorm building.

Seth's dorm was on the first floor and Summer's was on the third. After dumping his stuff off in his dorm, and finding his roommate hadn't arrived yet, he continued to carry Summer's bags up to the third floor.

'Looks like my roommate hasn't arrived yet either'

'Well….' Seth extended, dumping Summer's bags over to one side of the room 'I think we could creatively fill in sometime together', wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers.

'mmmmm Cohen' Summer mumbled into the kiss.

'yes my Summer' Seth replied, still leading her towards the bed.

Ten minutes later, they were both still making out on the bed, when the door opened.

'Well it looks like things haven't really changed since I saw your guys last in high school'

Summer and Seth separated quickly and looked up in surprise at the girl in front of them.

'Anna' Seth spluttered, 'What are you doing here'

'It's good to see you too Seth' Anna replied, walking towards Summer and giving her a hug before Seth. 'It looks like I'm Summer's roommate'

**Hey. So as usual I'm going to be annoying and tell you guys to review. I like to hear your feedback, although I'd like some opinions on some stuff like**

**Boy or Girl for the baby**

**Baby names**

**What are they studying at college**

**How long will the pregnancy be kept a secret**

**Ryan and Marissa or Ryan and Taylor**

**So I kinda wrote this quickly and im not a big fan of this chapter, although a new chapter won't be up for at least 2 weeks cos I have my major exams on. **

**Thanks heaps……**


	7. The Sound Of Settling

**Disclaimer: I also don't own the movie Sweet home Alabama or Reese Witherspoon Or Unfortunately The Best Show Ever Created coughTHEOCcough**

**Okay so we're going to pretend that Anna didn't come back to help Seth for the senior Prom and the whole Brown break up thingo didn't happen**

**Just cos you had to wait, I tried to make this chapter longer ******

**Chapter 7: The Sound Of Settling**

Summer sat on her bed, legs pulled up to her chest, staring at the TV slightly to her right. Seth had left a few minutes ago, after an extremely awkward silence. However Anna sat on the second bed, legs folded Indian style staring towards Summer.

She could feel she was being watched, so she turned towards Anna, plastering a smile upon her face and asking her in an overly sweet voice "so how's your life been Anna, I haven't seen you since you left for Pittsburg in Sophomore year". Summer remembered that night clearly, the night Anna left was another newpsie fundraiser, the one where Ryan got knocked out by Eddie.

Flashback:

_After Seth had ran out dragging Ryan behind him, Summer sat on the Cohen's couch with Theresa and Coop. The awkward tension was similar of that to right now with Anna. Coop was staring at her with pity in her eyes and Theresa looked down and morbid, absorbed in her own thoughts._

"_I'm sorry guys, I'm just gunna head to the poolhouse and hideout". Theresa sighed, clearly upset. _

"_Theresa", Coop called after her. "Don't worry too much about it. A scandal happens every week in Newport, it'll be forgotten by tomorrow" hoping to cheer her up slightly. Theresa only responded with a slight smile and kept muttering to herself about how Eddie would dare to do this._

_Marissa turned to Summer, hesitating slightly before asking " How goes it Sum", trying to be her usual self, even though she was hurting with the whole Ryan and Theresa thing._

_Summer turned her head towards Marissa, unclasping her hands, positioning her best fake smile on her lips. "I'm great, although I think I'm gunna go you know. Big night and all and I doubt Seth will be back for a while". This last part was said with the slight bitter tone that Marissa was oblivious to. Summer stood confidently, calling back a "cya Coop" over her shoulder. _

_However, instead of going home, she scanned the living room, making sure no one was looking and snuck upstairs. She didn't want to return home to a huge empty mansion with no one but herself and Princess Sparkles. Upon reaching Seth's room, she took a deep breath and opened the door. _

_Everything looked as it should, as she walked over to his bed, slipping off her heels. She knew he'd at least be an hour, if he even decided to come back to her. "Maybe he decided run to Pittsburg and start his life over", she thought bitterly to herself. She pulled herself up and grabbed one of his novelty t-shirts that read ' death cab for cutie' across the front, and a pair of Spiderman boxers. She couldn't sleep in her dress, it would totally be ruined, so she changed and crawled under the covers._

_For a while she faced towards the entrance, staring at the door, wanting, wishing him to stride though with his lopsided grin, showing off those irresistible dimples. She looked at the glowing lights of the alarm clock, 12:30am. He should have been back an hour ago. Summer turned on her other side, unsure if she wanted to know what happened at the airport anymore, let alone see him walk through that door. _

"_I'm his girlfriend. He should be here with me instead of chasing his little blonde haired ex to an airport to stop her leaving. Stupid stupid Summer, how could you think this could last" she rambled onto herself under her breath._

_Summer heard the crack of the door opening and closing, and the attempted tip toeing of the big footed Seth Cohen. "You know for apparently being stealth, you're not so quiet"_

"_Summer?" Seth questioned with puzzlement. It wasn't like he didn't like finding her in his bed. God it was his dream to walk in and find her in his bed, he just didn't ever expect it to happen._

"_What" Summer questioned pausing…. "Expecting someone slightly taller, blonde short hair who goes by the name of Anna" _

"_Summer" Seth dragged out "I had to say goodbye"_

"_uhuh whatevs, I don't care" Summer replied non chalantly. _

"_yer I can see that". When Summer didn't reply, Seth continued. "Went to the airport, caught her before she went though the gates, said goodbye, came home a little later than expected…... traffic's a bitch…… to find you in my bed, which may I add was the best part of tonight" He rambled off in one breath._

_Summer turned slightly "So did she love you"_

"_What?" Seth asked confused for a second before he remembered the letter………"Oh yer totally" Seth over confidently responded. Before quickly adding "as a friend"_

_Summer looked at him skeptically, before letting her guard down and falling into those chocolate brown eyes that twinged with excitement. "and how do you see me" she asked him with a hint of playfulness _

"_Definitely more than a friend" Seth replied mischievously before turning serious. "Hey, is that my death cab shirt"_

"_yes and it is now my favourite shirt, closely followed by the have you hugged my shirt today shirt" Summer pouted, folding her arms across her chest._

_Seth leaned in towards her, stopping an inch away from her lips "Well, if you told me you liked my shirts so much, I would happily give them to you to wear in my bed all the time" finally closing the gap between them_

End of flashback…

"………well I finished school and wanted to stay close to Pittsburg, but not too close, so I thought of Rhode Island and here I am" Anna finished. Summer hadn't really caught most of what she was saying. "so how's your life been. I see you and Seth are still together"

"Yes we're still together" Summer replied in a slightly snarky tone. She knew it was rude, but didn't care. Who was she to judge her and Seth's relationship.

"Hey Summer, I'm happy for you okay, and Seth. He really loves you, you know"

"Yer I know"

"I mean I even realized back then, you guys were just one of those couples" laughed Anna.

"Yer I know, I love him too and I'm sorry about…" Summer paused. Her chest felt tight and stomach felt like it was doing gymnastics. She only just made it to the bathroom and started to throw up into the toilet.

Anna sat there for a few seconds, not really comprehending that Summer had throwing up. "Summer, are you okay" she called out. When she got no other reply than a dry reaching sound she decided to go help her. As she got up off her bed, the door swung open and Seth raced in.

Seth not seeing Summer, turned to see Anna standing and pointing towards the bathroom. He threw some stuff he had on Summer's bed and hurried to her side, pulling back her hair and rubbing the top of her back. Once Summer had finished she handed her some tissues and her toothbrush.

After taking the tissues, Summer whispered into his ear "thanks Cohen" whilst leaning up for a hug and kissing him on the cheek before taking the toothbrush from him

"And people used to call me death breath" he joked

Summer just rolled her eyes and continued brushing her teeth. A few minutes later they walked back into the room to find Anna engrossed in a magazine. "What no comic book Anna?" Summer questioned.

"huh what……. Oh they're back home, I didn't bring them"

"I'm so disappointed in you" Seth said, shaking his head. Summer just smacked him before going to sit back down on her bed.

"Are you guys okay" Anna asked, eyeing them suspiciously

"Yer we're fine, Summer's stomach just likes a little attention too sometimes" Seth said in a baby voice as Summer hit him across the chest.

"So there's that orientation party tomorrow night, so I thought we could veg out and watch a movie tonight" Anna replied, oblivious to the double meaning of Seth's comment.

"yer sure, sounds good" replied Summer, "As long as Seth doesn't get to pick the movie"

"Hey, as I recall the last time I picked X-Men and you liked it" he countered, smiling as he started tickling her.

"Cohen okay okay" Summer squealed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Realizing that he wasn't stopping she resorted to her one and only tactic that she knew worked. She kissed him, hard, on the lips. The only problem to this plan, it seemed to not only work on Seth really well, but also herself. They both continued to make out until they heard a coughing from the other bed.

"Sorry" they both mumbled as they separated

"It's cool, but we still kinda need to pick a movie, and get some food and drinks etc, I was thinking sushi with Sweet Home Alabama"

"Uh I might just get Thai, i don't really do raw fish, I mean eww" Summer tried to cover, "Although I like the movie choice" she added.

"What, a chick flick, I'm starting to wonder if it really is you Anna" teased Seth

"Can it Cohen, we all know you like the chick flicks as much as we do, and anyways, you gotta go get us food" Summer countered

"Why me" whined Seth

"Come on Cohen, be like a gentleman"

Seth caved while they rambled off their food order to him. "Oh and I want chocolate, and gummi bears and oh oh picante" Summer finished.

"I didn't think you liked picante" Anna questioned Summer. Out of all the random things Seth used to tell her about Summer, that one stayed in her mind.

"Um yer, I totally go through phases and I have a craving for it right now. What's this down the side of my bed Cohen" Summer asked, changing the question quickly to avoid any further discussion about her cravings.

"I brought you some of your stuff you had to put in my suitcase, and also" Seth replied "your favourite t-shirt"

"Aww your sweet Cohen" Summer replied, holding up the death cab tee, and giving him a quick kiss, "but I'm hungry so hurry up with the food"

"Yes dear" he replied sarcastically, walking out the door, while both Summer and Anna rolled their eyes.

Ryan and Taylor had arrived at their apartment, 10 minutes outside the Berkeley campus. Taylor of course, started to run in and out of every room, drawing up floor plans of where all their furniture was going to go. Ryan just stood on the entry, surveying the area, suddenly feeling dizzy from watching Taylor.

"I'm just going to call Seth" Ryan yelled, as he stepped outside. He loved Taylor, but sometimes he just felt in over his head. He dug out his cell from the front pocket of his jeans and scrolled down to Seth's number.

"Hey buddy" Seth spoke into his cell, after looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Seth" replied Ryan,

"So how goes it on your end bro" Seth asked before Ryan could get another word in.

"Not much, just exploring the apartment. How about you"

"Well, the early morning flight with Summer was nearly torture, she's so sweet when she sleeps, Oh and then we get to Summer's dorm, cos we have to wait for the apartment to get ready, and you'll never guess who her roommate is. Its Anna man, like Anna Anna, the one that left for Pittsburg, Anna"

"I remember Anna, Seth" Ryan interrupted

"Yer well, I thought Summer would flip, but it's the opposite. They sent me out for food, and we're apparently watching some chick flick and going to a party tomorrow night" Seth finished

"That's good Seth, that they're getting along"

"Oh don't get me wrong bro, I think its great…..".

Seth and Ryan continued talking until Seth came back to the dorm room, loaded with Thai, Sushi, and of course Summer's requests of chocolate, gummi bears and picante. Ever since Summer found out she was pregnant, she had had this craving for picante. The struggle between Summers cravings and Summer's food preferences when it came to picante had amused Seth these past few weeks.

"Finally" Summer said with an exaggerated sigh when Seth re entered the room. Seth just rolled his eyes and collapsed next to Summer on the bed.

"I have Sushi for Anna, and Thai for us with your requests of chocolate, gummi bears and picante, my lady" Seth finished, pecking Summer on the lips.

"Thanks Seth" Anna said, seizing the sushi off him. She was so hungry and was getting impatient having to wait for him to get back to start the movie, not that she didn't appreciate Seth going to get the food.

"Yer thanks Cohen" Summer added, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, then cuddle into his side.

"So what movie are we watching again" asked Seth

"Sweet Home Alabama" both Summer and Anna said at the same time, before Summer stated "cos Reese Witherspoon rocks" and pressing play on the movie.

By the end of the movie both Summer and Seth were in tears, while Anna was on the verge. Summer still had her head tucked into the crook of Seth' neck, with her arms wrapped around his waist. Seth had his head slightly leaning against hers, with his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Anna looked over at the other bed, surprised Seth was crying. She always knew he was soft, but crying during a chick flick was a whole new level, it was actually really sweet. "Seth, you're crying" she questioned, with a smirk, knowing that it would embarrass him.

"Hey, there's just a lot of pollen in here, it's totally setting of my hay fever"

"Oh you shoulda seen him at that French chick flick we went to see to cheer Coop up a few years ago. He was bawling like a baby" laughed Summer, half choking on her tears

"Awww don't be embarrassed Seth, it's kinda cute" expressed Anna

"That's it, tomorrow we're watching football okay"

"Football season is six months away Cohen" muttered Summer, half asleep now.

Seth realizing she was falling asleep, Seth kissed her on the forehead and started to get up. "Sum sweetie, I'm going to go, I'll see you in the morning okay"

"No" Summer whined, "stay with me tonight please", she said pouting her lips.

Seth looked over at Anna. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Anna just nodded her head and gestured towards the bed, conveying to Seth that it was fine. Anna was actually surprised at Summer's dependence on Seth, although she thought it was sweet to see this side of Summer. Plus Seth was great with her, you could tell in his eyes how much he loved her.

"Come on Summer, lets get you changed then" he said, half carrying, half dragging her into the bathroom.

Once they returned, both changed into their pajamas, Anna put her book down and smiled at Seth, carrying a half sleeping Summer towards the bed. Once Seth got both himself and Summer into the bed and comfortable, he looked over to Anna as she switched off the light and said "goodnight".

"Night Seth, Summer", Anna replied as she turned over and went to sleep.

Seth turned to Summer. Even in the dark, he could make out her soft features with her dark brown hair spilling over her face. He couldn't believe that soon he'd start a family with the woman of his dreams. This thought brought a smile to his lips as he whispered into her hair, "goodnight Summer, I love you", before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and placing his hand on her stomach. As he went to fall asleep, he could have sworn he heard Summer mutter back "I love you too".

**So I'm sorry for the wait but I had my year 12 HSC exams. They're the equivalent to the SAT exams, but with like 10 million different essays you gotta remember. Hey can someone tell me if it's true that the SAT exams are a 2 hour multiple choice that's what I heard. Anyways now that that's over, and I have no more school ….. except I work …… I should be able to update more often hopefully. So I think this is my fave chapter so far…. I don't know why… but anyways please review. I always like to hear what you think and what you want to happen. Also just randomly, I'd like to know where all you guys are from…… I'm from NSW Australia ….. yes the land down under lol … just for the record. I just can't make them fight lol….i'll have to try for conflict though. Thanks, hope u enjoyed**

**Ocobsessedaussie xxoo **


	8. The Outside Looks In

**Chapter 8: The Outside Looks In**

Anna was unsure of how to act towards Seth and Summer. It was clear that they were in love, and she definitely only saw Seth as a friend, but it was still awkward. Last night in particular was uncomfortable. She didn't know if it was just because it was the first night of college, or the fact that by some co incidence she was roommates with Summer Roberts of all people.

Summer and her didn't have the greatest relationship, that was a given. Although since she had started dating Seth, she could see the changes in her, for the better, and her love for him. She was happy for them, maybe they could make the highschool sweetheart illusion come true, the one that Anna had so much doubt in, although when looking at them had re evaluate this illusion.

It was fairly late when Anna woke that morning, Late for Anna at least. It seemed 9am was considered too early for both Seth and Summer. She looked over to the other bed, noting how comfortable they looked with each other, even though she would never consider their current sleeping positions ever comfortable, to say the least. Seth was flat out on his stomach, hands cupped underneath his pillow, straight as a board. While Summer was lying diagonally, head snuggled in between Seth's shoulder blades, breathing heavily. Quietly she moved herself out of bed and got ready to go for a morning walk to clear her head. As she slipped out the door, she could see Summer beginning to stir from her slumber.

Summer heard the click of the door as she rose from her slumber. Without her eyes open, she could feel Seth's warm body underneath hers. As she stretched her arms around him, expecting his skinny waist, she was surprised when they went around his shoulders instead. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light and laughed at their current sleeping position.

God Summer was getting sick of waking up in weird positions and lately it seemed to be happening more often. As she tried to untangle herself from Seth, he began to wake. He rolled over to his back, somehow causing Summer to fall on top of him.

"Well this is one of my favourite ways to wake up" Seth smirked, with his eyes half closed, kissing Summer on the nose.

Summer just rolled her eyes before replying, "Good morning to you too Cohen"

Seth looked around the room, noticing Anna was gone. "So where's Anna" he asked, kissing along her collarbone and up her neck, while breathing in her scent.

Summer tilted her neck to the side to give him better access. "Think she went out, I heard the door close earlier"

"Mmmmm, well I could think of a few things we could do while she's out, my Summer", Seth mumbled huskily, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"What if she comes back, Cohen"

"We'll be stealth" Seth replied, tracing circles on the back of her upper thigh. That's all it took for Summer. As much as she didn't like to admit it, Seth had this power over her that just made her melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her fingers in his bed head hair and crushed her lips onto his.

Seth responded fervently. He ran his hands up and down her side, letting them linger to the sides of her stomach. "I love you so much" he mumbled, with his lips still on hers.

"I know you do" she replied playfully, breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Seth's fingers began to toy with the hem of Summer's boxer shorts. Her leg brushed over the pronounced bulge in his shorts as their hips began to grind together. He thrust his tongue into her mouth causing Summer to moan.

It was just at that moment that the door opened and Anna walked in without knocking. "Hey, I uh ……… oh oh god, I'm so sorry" Anna said embarrassed, her face turning slightly red. "I'll come back later" she said, as she went to open the door

Summer pushed Seth away. "No, it's fine Anna. I'm hungry anyways" she said, getting out of bed and seeing the food that Anna brought back with her.

"Aarrgghh" Seth just yelled into the pillow, causing Summer to laugh while Anna still stood there uncomfortably.

"Oh can it Cohen" Summer replied, through her choked laughs, as Anna snickered.

"You'll be the death me, woman"

"Love you too Cohen" Summer replied, blowing a kiss in his direction. "ohhh chocolate chip pancakes. Mmmm mixed with leftover picante would be good" she said more to herself than Seth or Anna.

Anna just stared at Summer oddly while Seth just looked at her and uttered the word "Eww".

"okay it's official, you spend way too much time with Summer" Anna stated, taking her share of the chocolate chip pancakes, minus the picante

"And I wouldn't have it any other way", Seth cheesily declared, giving Summer a kiss on the cheek as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"We'll be out of your way in two weeks Anna. The apartment is just getting ready" Summer said through mouthfuls of food.

"You're moving in together? Where's the apartment?"

"Only about 10 minutes away from campus" replied Seth. "You'll have to come visit"

"Yer I think I'll call, or at least knock before though" laughed Anna, watching both Summer and Seth's faces become a flushed red colour.

"I better get back to my dorm. My roommate probably thinks I've been kipnapped by now" Seth announced, kissing Summer on the temple and whispering in her ear, "Be good my Berry". Summer just replied with an eyeroll as Seth continued, saying good bye to Anna. "I'll be back around 5 tonight for the party okay"

"Kay Cohen"

"See ya then Seth" both girls replied as he walked out the door.

"So what's with the nickname, Berry?" Anna asked turning towards Summer

"You heard that" Summer answered with her own question

"Yes I heard it. Seth can't exactly whisper" Anna stated

"Just an inside thing, you know, from Newport" Summer shrugged off. "I gotta use the bathroom" she said quickly before running off, leaving Anna to stare quizzically at her.

"With the way she's been acting, you'd think she was pregnant" Anna laughed to herself, brushing off her comment and not taking in the actual possibility of this statement being true.

Marissa was experiencing manual labour first hand. Growing up the privileged life in Newport Orange County, she experienced watching those less fortunate working hard for little money. She never thought that that would be her, scrubbing decks, washing dishes and cooking food for the crew. Sure, being the daughter of the captain had its benefits, but the more time she spent on the boat, the more she missed her home, although she would never admit that to Summer

Whenever Summer called, she would plaster a fake smile on her face and pretend to be happy. She needed this new start, but after a few months she just wanted to go home, to her own bed, even if that meant being with Julie. Truth be told, the few months before she left, being with Julie and Kaitlin felt like family again, and she was really starting to believe to whole Dr Roberts thing could work out.

She lead those back home to believe she was happy, and that she was making friends, but in reality, she only had one friend on the boat, and he was like the brother she never had. That day that Summer called, she did what she always did. She put a fake smile on with a happy voice and lied through her teeth. Sometimes she would avoid answering the call, letting it ring for a while before she felt guilty and answered it. She didn't even know a Nickolas, she just thought it'd be a typical name around the Greek isles that Summer would buy as a story.

"Hey Kiddo, how do you feel today" Jimmy asked from the doorway, as Marissa still lay in bed.

"I'm fine thanks dad" she replied in a monotone voice.

Jimmy walked into her room and sat at the end of her bed. It wasn't really a room, more just like she was pretty much the only female aboard, so she got her own dorm. "You know I only want what's best for you Marissa" he paused. "You're not happy are you?"

Marissa rolled onto her back to look up at Jimmy, and sighed, "not really, I guess. I think I just miss Newport".

"Tell you what kiddo, we only have another four weeks of sailing left, then we have a few weeks in Hawaii, not working" Jimmy paused. "I'll make a you a proposal"

Marissa looked up hopefully

"you stick it out until Chrismas, and you can go home to Newport then, but you gotta make me a deal. You have to stay out of trouble, which means, no alcohol, no drugs, and no guys like this Volchek character…. Okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Deal" Marissa said, with a smile on her face. Jimmy noted it could possibly be the first real smile he had seen for quiet a while.

"Works starts in an hour" Jimmy told her, before planting a kiss on her forehead and heading out of her room.

"Thanks Dad" she called after him, as she got up ready for a new day, a lot happier than she had been in a long time.

It felt to Summer that the only thing she accomplished that day was not being able to keep her food down. 70 of her day was spent in the bathroom, the other 30 was trying to convince Anna she just had a bug and would be fine, while trying to find something to wear to this orientation party. Seth would be there any minute and Summer still hadn't picked out an outfit or done her hair or make up. It was a good thing that Seth knew to come early, because most times she was never ready.

"Hey" Seth said, walking in the door without knocking.

"I'm not ready yet" Summer answered from somewhere in her pile of clothes.

"What a shock" he replied, clutching his chest, as Anna stifled a laugh.

Summer just shot him a glare. "Rage blackouts, got it" he said, going to lay down on the bed.

Summer finally picked up a dress with a pair of boots and cute vintage jacket before heading into the bathroom.

"Cya in 45 minutes" Seth called out, only to be replied to with a door slam.

"Is she okay" Anna asked Seth. "She seems to change from happy, to angry, to upset every 5 seconds"

"How's that different from normal?"

"Don't be mean"

"I'm not, I'm being truthful" Seth countered, before adding "……but I love her for it"

After a semi-comfortable silence, Anna spoke up. "You know, in high school, I always thought that to you Summer was just a fantasy, and if ever you happened to date, it wouldn't last"

"thanks for the support" Seth interrupted

"Shut up and let me finish". "Anyway, as I was saying, who would have thought the prom queen and school geek would be together. My point is" Anna paused, noting Seth questioning stare, "Summer is different than most people see her, just like you. Don't hurt her okay"

"Yes mom" Seth mocked

"Seth" Anna warned

"I won't, promise. I love her, and although I'll probably screw up one way or another, I'll try not to hurt her". "What's with all the concern about Summer, I didn't think you two got along that well"

"We have things in common" Anna defended

"yer, I can see that" Seth said, eyeing her up and down

"Golden girls" Anna stated with a sigh, seeing his confused look. "I'm Rose and she's Blanche…… just don't be her George who cheated and hurt her". After still seeing his confused look Anna just stated. "She hides her feeling well, just don't hurt her okay"

"Okay" Seth replied, still wearing a confused expression. It was at that moment that Summer walked out of the bathroom and Seth's jaw dropped. Who knew something so simple could look a million dollars on her….well he did but still she managed to shock him every time. "You look beautiful"

"You don't look so bad yourself Cohen" Summer replied, giving him a lingering kiss

"Okay lets go" interrupted Anna, walking out the door and waiting for them.

**Hey so this is a filler chapter. I was going to add more but its like 1:30am. And for the record, there will not ever be a Seth/Anna Storyline NEVER. Oh and the party scene will be next chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry for the slow updates. Won't update for awhile cos im off to schoolies and won't have my laptop or internet. Please review.**

**Oh…….Anyone wanna tell me what Minnesota is like? Anyone from there reading this?**

**ocobsessedaussiexxoo**


	9. The Orientation

**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own It**

**Chapter 9: The Orientation**

Summer walked hand in hand with Seth along the pathway leading up to the auditorium, with lips pursed. The small frown upon her face and her narrowed eyes were evident as she contemplated her thoughts. Anna was a step or two ahead, leading the way.

"and no jokes Cohen. Just be sensible"

"Yes Mam" Seth replied with a mock salute

"Seriously Cohen!" Summer said with a frustrated sigh. "Just one night with none of your so called comedy"

"You like my comedy"

"You know what else I like, the pain my fist is gunna cause if you open your mouth with that so called comedy". Seth just gulped and kept quiet, whispering "Yes dear" as they entered the hall.

"Name please". A short older lady, with white hair and glasses asked the group.

"Anna"

"Summer and Seth" Summer said, pointing to Seth before he got the chance to say anything. The lady quickly wrote down all their names onto name tags before ripping each off and giving it to them.

Summer grabbed Seth's hand she lead him further into the building. At the furthest point of the room there was a small stage set up. Large round tables covered most of the floor, with a small dancefloor and DJ set up on the right.

"I guess we all get assigned seats" Anna said, coming up behind them and pointing to the place cards. "Summer and i are over to the right. I'd say you're over to the left Seth". Anna continued quickly, as she pulled Summer towards their table, leaving behind a dumbstruck Seth watching as they disappeared into the crowd.

"You know you actually do a good job of leaving Seth speechless. I mean I have other ways and means of doing that, but none so quick and ……"

"Summer" Anna shouted

"Oh sorry, too much info right" Summer blushed

Anna continued to try read Summer. "Are you okay"? she finally asks.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine. Why"

"It's just that you seem to be happy one minute, then angry the next, and well you get the point."

"It's just that time of the month" Summer made up quickly, trying to avoid Anna's stare.

"Can everyone please be seated" a tall brooding man at the microphone on stage announced.

"Oh look, better sit down". Thankgod thought Summer as she quickly found her seat at the table an turned all her attention to the stage, ignoring Anna's quizzical gaze.

"Ryan" Taylor yelled throughout the apartment. "Ryan"

Ryan walked into the bedroom, spoon hanging out of his mouth, holding a bowl of dry cereal. "What"

"The bed, Ryan, the bed". Ryan looked to the bed, then at Taylor, back at the bed. "What" he repeated.

"The red quilt doesn't go with pink sheets. I pacifically told you the red with the white" Taylor let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you know what it's like when people don't listen to you huh, it gets annoying that what it gets Ryan" Taylor continued to rant, with Ryan still standing there, spoon in one hand, bowl in the other.

"Taylor"

"Taylor" Ryan continued a little louder. "I'll re make the bed, with the 700 thread count white Egyptian cotton sheets, and you go to class. I wouldn't want you to miss your first communications class"

"Thanks Ry" Taylor replied, slightly too cheerily, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door, not before giving Ryan a quick peck on the lips. Ryan turned around and left the room, mentally making a note to change the bed later.

Once all the speeches were done, Seth began to talk with his room mate Matt. He had met him that afternoon, walking into the room to find the guy just getting up

_Seth unlocked the door, not bothering to knock. "oh hey man, sorry……um"_

"_Hey" replied Matt. "Don't worry about it man. I'm Matt by the way". He was just getting out of bed, and heading towards the bathroom. He was fairly tall,with dark blonde hair with a toned body. Just like the type of kids that beat Seth up on a regular basis back at Harbor._

"_Hey, I'm Seth. You're room mate, I guess. I …I think I have the right room" Seth stuttered looking around_

"_I kind of figured that, you know with all the bags over there. Plus I think you got the right room. You're bags have bright name tags on em" Matt said with a laugh._

"_huh yer" Seth replied nervously. Thanks mom Seth thought to himself. He didn't know how to take this kid. Was he another Harbor jock._

"_So where are you from Seth" Matt asked, sitting back down on his bed._

"_Newport beach, California"_

"_Oh cool, that's near me. I'm from Berkeley". It was weird, Seth was actually beginning to feel comfortable around this guy. He kind reminded him of another version of Ryan_

"Hey so what classes are you taking Seth?" Matt asked, relived that the old men in suits had finished their speeches.

"Graphic design and business" answered Seth. "What about you"

"TV and film production and multimedia"

"Hey just a question"

"Yer shoot" replied Matt

"You never played Water Polo in high school did you?" asked Seth

"Nah, those jocks shaved their chests" joked Matt.

"Exactly what I said"

"I played basketball, but I was never in the crowd, if you know what I mean"

Seth and Matt continued to talk. In one way they were so much alike, yet in another so different. It was like he was mixture of both Seth and Ryan, into sport and all the general things Seth's jewish-ness has prevented him from doing, yet into comics, emo music, and unlike Seth, surfing. They were soon interrupted by a girl, medium height, dark tanned skin, with long dark blonde brown hair.

"Hey Matt … … … and friend" she said looking to Seth

"Hey Cady" Matt replied. "This is Seth Cohen, my room mate. Seth this is Cady, my girl friend"

"Hey" replied both Seth and Cady at the same time. Seth had to admit, this girl was pretty, but to him nothing could beat Summer.

"I'm gunna go get us some drinks, kay babe" said Matt. "be back soon"

"okay, I'll just be talking to Seth" replied Cady.

"So Seth give me the 411, what's it like living with Matt" Cady playfully asked once Matt was out of earshot, tapping Seth on the arm.

Summer was bored out of her brain. Thank god I at least know Anna here. All these other girls seem to be so uptight and stressed, Summer thought looking around. Of course, that's not how it actually was. Summer's hormones were running wild, and tonight was not a good night.

"I'm gunna go look for Seth" Summer shouted to Anna

"Okay" Anna replied in mid conversation to another girl.

Summer walked over to the other side of the room, scanning each table for a mop of curly jew fro, and adorable dimples, with deep chocolate browns eyes. She finally found him, talking to another girl. No, not just another girl, she playfully hit him, and they were laughing, acting like they were the best of friends. "How dare he flirt with another girl" Summer thought. "He knocks me up, and is all nice and lovey dovey to me in California, but once we reach Rhode Island I'm nothing" Summer was furious now as she stalked over to him.

"So do you have a girlfriend" Cady asked

"Cohen" Summer yelled

"I'll take that as a yes" Cady laughed, looking at Seth's face, when he heard his name being yelled.

"Yes my love" Seth asked, pulling her down to sit on his lap and kissing her cheek, which seemed to dissolved some of her anger.

"I'm back" stated Matt, pulling up a chair beside Cady. "Who's this"? he asked, looking towards Summer.

"My beautiful girlfriend, Summer" replied Seth with a grin. "Summer this is Matt, my room mate, and Cady, his girlfriend.

"Hey" said Summer. She was still a little angry at Seth. Why she didn't know, but she was sure she could come up with a reason before nights end. "I'm going Cohen" she paused. "Well are you coming"

"I'll see you in the morning Sum. Matt and I are going to go socialize, seeing as how I wasn't very good at it in high school, I thought I'd get an early start in college"

Summer just snickered. Even though she was still angry with him, he some how could always make her laugh. "Bye" he said, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Bye Cohen" she sighed, starting to get up. As she went to walk away, she felt his hand grab hers. "I'll just walk Summer up to the room and meet you guys back here okay" he announced.

"Okay, night Summer" replied Matt, giving her a small wave, as did Cady.

Summer had a feeling she has no leg to stand on when it came to being angry with Seth. Although she was kinda pissed about the way he was acting with that Cady chick, she was his room mates girlfriend. She kept silent the whole way back to her room, deep in thought, with Seth babbling in the background about something or other.

It was later that night that Seth returned to his room with Matt. After his 'socializing', which concluded with many beers, he stumbled into his room and fell on the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was 8am in the morning when his phone started to ring. It took Seth a while to realize his pants were vibrating. "aarrgghh" screamed Seth into his pillow. After some work at trying to dig it out of his pocket, and a bit of swearing here and there, he managed to retrieve the cell.

"Who the fuck calls this early" he asked himself, trying to focus on the caller ID. In the end he gave up, answering with a tired murmur "hello"

"Hello Sethela".

**Hey. So I don't really like this chapter but anyways…. Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with Christmas, and work. So this is my bad attempt at making them fight, or something. So I want your opinion. Why should the Nana be calling? Also what do you think of Matt and Cady? I will finish this story completely, so I will not just leave it but I want your reviews. I'm aiming for at least 10 for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**Merry Christmas. **


	10. note

Hey

So I know it has been ages, and im so sorry, but I have started writing the next chapter. Life has been busy, but America is awesome. If you ever get the chance to do an exchange, do it. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Sorry if u thought this was another chapter, but another is in the way.

Thanks

OCOBSESSEDAUSSIE


	11. The Visit

This isn't what I had planned……

Previously On ……………………………….

"Who the fuck calls this early" he asked himself, trying to focus on the caller ID. In the end he gave up, answering with a tired murmur "hello"

"Hello Sethela".

"Nana" Seth answered, confused.

There was a short pause before Seth spoke again. "What's wrong?"

Sophie chuckled into the phone. "Nothing serious, just that my favourite grandson moved to the east coast and still hasn't visited me yet"

"Sorry" Seth murmured into the phone

"Lucky for you Sethela, you can make it up to me by coming to visit today and spend the night. It is the weekend, and I know you're classes don't start till Monday, so no excuses"

Seth sighed, realizing there was no way out of this. "Okay nana, we'll be in New York this afternoon"

"Good" Sophie replied, happy she had won. "And I will expect Summer too right". Sophie had taken quiet a liking to Summer in the past few years.

"Right" Seth replied. "We'll leave in a few hours"

"Okay, Love you Sethela"

"Love you too Nana" Seth replied as he hung up.

Seth quietly opened the door to Summer's room. He noticed Anna was already out, but Summer was still passed out on her bed. He noticed her gorgeous raven hair spread out on the contrasted white pillow. Her lips in a small pout and nose forehead lines wrinkled, as her hand brushed her hair away from her face. It was in this moment Seth couldn't help but watch her, mesmerized just by her as a whole.

"Stop Watching me, Cohen" Summer mumbled out

Seth took a few steps forward, sitting on the edge of her bed. "how'd you know…?"

Before he could finish, Summer rolled over to properly look at him. "I'm not in grade 5 anymore Cohen, I can tell when you watch me" she replied with a smirk

"Well that just proves that you are irresistible to watch" Seth said, leaning down for a kiss. "And we have to go visit the nana today" he mumbled

"What"

"We have to visit the nana today" Seth repeated, looking anywhere but her.

"Why?"

"Because she called earlier this morning, and wanted me to visit her, with you. Plus I may need you to drive cos im not feeling so great" Seth explained

"You're Hungover. Seriously Seth" Summer sighed. "I'll Be ready in an hour" With that Summer walked off into the bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way.

"I just have a headache" Seth yelled after her. While Summer was taking a shower, he decided to use this opportunity to take a nap on her bed. He had already gotten ready and it was now 10:30am.

When Summer exited the bathroom, she noticed Seth asleep on the bed. "That'd be right" she said to herself.

"He always was lazy" said a voice from inside the closet.

"Anna?" Summer asked

"Yer, sorry I got back 10 minutes ago" Anna said, stepping out into the room.

It was at this moment Seth decided to wake up. "Afternoon ladies" he said, stretching out on the bed. "Oh we're staying overnight Sum" he added, pointing to his bag at the doorway.

Summer just sighed, walking over to the closet to pack some clothes. "Give me 10 minutes" She was not in the mood to argue with him now.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked Seth

"The Nana's, in New York" Seth replied. "You have the whole dorm to yourself for the weekend

"Okay, well I'm going again"

"Kay, cya later Anna" Seth replied, giving her a lazy wave

"Oh and Seth" Anna paused, "There's something you guys aren't telling me, and that's fine, but I'm here if you need to talk". With that Anna left the room

Seth just rolled over and put his head in his hands. "Summer's gunna kill me"

It was 12pm by the time they left, and after many hours of driving, bathroom breaks, and the occasional throwing up break, they finally made it to New York. Seth had told Summer what Anna had said, but she seemed calm from his perspective. Sure she was tired, and frustrated and blamed Seth for a little bit, but she said she'd deal with it later.

As they pulled up in front of a set of apartment buildings, Summer began to feel nervous. How would she keep this a secret from the Nana? Will she be able to tell? As she stared up at the apartments she felt Seth's hand on her leg.

'It's Okay' he whispered and lent over to kiss her temple.

She felt a calm wash over her and smiled at Seth. It would all be okay, everything would be okay.

As she got out of the car she intertwined her hand with Seth's, and made her way up to the apartment. Seth knocked on the door and smiled at her.

'Thank you for coming with me'

Summer smiles up at Seth. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world'.

With that the door opened and there stood the Nana. 'Sethela, Summer, come in, come in'


	12. The First One To Know

This isn't what I had planned……

Previously on…..

'Thank you for coming with me'

Summer smiles up at Seth. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world'.

With that the door opened and there stood the Nana. 'Sethela, Summer, come in, come in'

After the welcoming hugs and kisses, and of course a little pinch of the cheek, Seth and Summer got settled into their bedroom. They were only going to be spending the night, but Summer wanted to unpack and organize her clothes.

"Seth, unpack your clothes"

"but why" Seth whined, laying back on the bed "we're only going to be here for one night"

"Fine, Whatever" Summer huffed.

After about a minute of silence Seth spoke up. "So what are you wearing to supper tonight"

"I don't know Seth, nothing fits anymore" Summer yelled, sliding the hangers in the closet across with a bang.

"Woah okay, um I'm sure you have something that will look amazing on you…."

"You don't get it, you're not the one with the changing body and hormones" Summer yelled out in sobs. As Seth moved to hug her Summer stepped back. "Just leave me alone" she said before storming into the adjoining bathroom.

To say supper was awkward would have been an understatement in the eyes of Sophie Cohen. She knew something was wrong. Seth was sitting there quiet, that was the first giveaway. And Summer, as good as an actress she could be, she couldn't fool her.

"So kids, how is Brown treating you. I hear it is a very prestigious school"

"It's very beautiful, Mrs Cohen"

"It's so big Nana, and there's actually Ivy on the walls you could probably climb, but I wouldn't try it unless your spiderman or some other kind of hero as such…." Seth rambled on, until he relised the strange looks he was receiving.

"Well I'm sure you both will love it there" Sophie replied. " So I hear that you get to move into a house off campus next week" she questioned, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes we are, Mrs Cohen"

"Please call me Nana, Summer, you are practically family now"

"Okay Nana" Summer replied, getting slightly teary. Damn hormones she thought.

"Can we please talk" Seth said, closing the bedroom door behind him

"I don't want to talk, just leave me alone okay"

Seth moved forward to reach out to Summer, but once again she moved backwards. "Don't touch me, you made me this way". With that she turned and walked towards the bathroom.

The words "you made me this way" repeated in Seth's head. Did Summer not want to be pregnant with his child? Did she blame him? He felt like shit, he was angry. It wasn't just his fault. "You know what Summer, Whatever" he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"Um hey Nana" Seth tried to cover

"Sethela" the Nana answered, giving him a questioning look

"Oh its nothing Nana, just a little game we like to play….you know the uh…."

"Sethula"

"Okay so Summer's mad at me, and I got a little angry too" Seth said, sitting down on the couch.

"What happened"

"I don't know. One minute she's fine and happy and the next it's like she hates my guts" he said, putting his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do"

"You have to be there for her during this time Seth. Pregnancy isn't an easy thing" Sophie lectured.

"I know and I try…..WAIT. hold up. How do you know" Seth asked, the panic on his face clear. "Oh god Summer is going to kill me"

"Sethela, it's obvious, the appetite, mood swings, hormones…..plus I caught a few of the words she yelled at you in there" Sophie said pointing towards the closed door. "It's not hard to piece it all together" she laughed

"No No No No No, this can't be happening. Oh god, you haven't told Mom and Dad have you?"

"No dear, your secret is safe, but I warn you, you have to tell them sooner or later, and the sooner the better" Sophie said. "they'll be happy for you two"

"I know, Summer just doesn't want to just yet"

"Just be patient, treat her well, because this is twice as hard on her." Sophie tried to expain. "Now go back in there and try to fix it….and it can be out little secret that I know okay"

"Okay thanks Nana" Seth said, standing up and giving her a hug.

When Seth re-entered the bedroom, everything was quiet, Summer was curled up on the side of the bed, still awake.

"Summer" Seth started

"Just leave me alone Seth, how many times do I have to say it" Summer interrupted with a sniffle.

"No" Seth began, going to sit on the bed. "You have to tell me what your feeling okay, because like it or not, we're in this together, and I love you so much I don't want to see you upset"

Summer rolled over to face Seth. "You're so cheesy" she smiled.

"So what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into a hug

Summer took a deep breath. "This just isn't how I saw my life, it isn't what I had planned" she began.

"Do you not want this pregnancy" Seth asked, his voice slightly quivering

"Of course I want it Seth, it just scares me" she began, snuggling closer into Seth. "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I mean we're just out of high school, starting college and I'm pregnant. I just always had the plan of finishing college, and getting a career first before all of this"

"It scares me too, but we'll get through this, I promise" Seth told her. "and I promise we'll go shopping tomorrow and get you a whole new wardrobe"

"You know the way to my heart" Summer laughed. "Come to bed" she said, laying back down.

"With you, whatever you say Summer"

"Seth" Summer warned

"What, we all know you want this body my little honey pot"

"Do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Right, got it, love you too Sum" Seth said, getting in bed a placing a kiss on her temple. "Love you little one"

"Night Cohen, love you"

"yes we're back to Cohen…I kinda missed it" Seth whispered pulling Summer closer.


End file.
